This invention relates to the unique mounting of an automatic steering wheel pivoting mechanism system, and to safety features associated with operation of the mechanism.
Tilt steering wheels are employed in many modern vehicles and allow an operator to manually select any one of a plurality of pivoted positions for the steering wheel with respect to the vehicle seat and fixed instrument panel. Traditionally, these systems have been manually adjusted.
The incorporation of powered steering pivoting mechanisms into modern vehicles has presented several difficulties. First, they are often relatively bulky. A major criteria in any modern vehicle design is the efficient use of space. It is desirable to utilize a minimum of space for any pivoting mechanism. Further, it is also necessary to ensure that any components associated with a vehicle steering system be securely mounted such that they can withstand a minimum impact. Finally, it is also desirable to ensure that the powered pivoting mechanism be safe for use by an operator.